The invention is directed to an aluminum electrolyte capacitor with reduced inductivity that is installed in a metal housing that is closed by a cover disk provided with metallic lead-throughs.
At high operating frequencies, aluminum electrolyte capacitors have a high impedance due to an inductive portion, the impedance being capable of deteriorating the electrical function of the capacitor in the circuit.
In order to reduce the inductive portion in the electrolyte capacitor, the electrical connections between the capacitor winding and the electrical lead-throughs in special electrolyte capacitors are designed such that the spatial distance between the two lines is minimal. The magnetic field that arises when a current flows is thus likewise minimal. Due to the high fabrication-oriented expense and the high costs connected therewith that arise from this solution, this technical approach is not very common in large round can electrolyte capacitors.
An object of the present invention is to specify an aluminum electrolyte capacitor with reduced inductivity that can be manufactured without high fabrication-oriented expense and in a beneficial manner.
According to the present invention, electrically conductive bodies are arranged at the cover disk, preferably in the region of high magnetic fields given a current flow.
The advantage is thereby achieved that currents (eddy currents) are produced in the conductive bodies by counter-induction, the currents weakening the alternating magnetic field. As a result thereof, the inductivity of the electrolyte capacitor is reduced.
The invention is explained in greater detail on the basis of the following exemplary embodiments.